Medical devices, instruments, implements and the like are commonly used by doctors, nurses and health care providers generally on multiple patients. Devices such as stethoscopes, blood pressure measurement devices, electrodes and the like are used to make contact with some portion of the surface of multiple patients one after the other without thought for sterilization in advance of use or, if sterilization is immediately available for use, is ignored by the health care provider due to the seemingly low risk of contamination of the device being used.